Potter
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: What if it all went a bit wrong in the beginning? just read it, i'm not spoiling more of the story. Rated M for possible sexual themes, will not divulge more, you'll just have to see
1. Chapter 1

**Potter**

Disclaimer: Inspiration hit me the time that i went to bed, and thought to write this little thing within a little three hours, it's 21:00 now and I'm starting.

James Potter?

* * *

He looked at Sirius Black with his eyes wide with shock, as the man stood there, the way that he stood there, then complete darkness, as he could feel something hitting him in the back of his head, a shock of pain as unconsciousness took him.

He awoke to the sound of loud conversation, the feeling of a bludger hitting him again and again in the back of the head making it almost impossible for him to focus. He looked at the corners of the room, strange things coming to his mind, as he realized that this was the room in the Shrieking Shack where they'd often play with moony. Sometimes, when the curse had hit him for such a hard transformation, the damn pain making Moony transform a bit rougher than most times, the wolf often cried out in spite of its confinement.

But wasn't this a full moon's night? If it were, then why would Moony be at this time. He cared to open his eyes, looking at an unshaven face, albeit a bit older then he had last seen it, lines of worry and malnourishment being visible on it. There was a noticeable moustache growing, one that hadn't been here before. He got up slowly, scanning the room, spotting a bushy-haired brunette lying on a comfortable spot with some rags under her, while a redheaded boy was spouting some nonsense about Sirius being a criminal. "Harry, are you alright?"

"Harry?" "_Why is he talking to me like I'm harry? He'd better be playing some joke on me, adding the make-up and all that, maybe even the kids in the room, but I'm pretty sure that I'm James Potter right now… SHIT! Harry, where's harry and lily?"_ his internal monologue must've been visible on his face, as the somehow aged Sirius looked at him worriedly. "I'm sorry I banished that chair leg against your head, but you were going to curse me."

"Curse you? Now why would I do that Padfoot?" He didn't understand why Sirius was doing this, acting like this, but he decided to play along for a bit. "My name is Harry?" He could see Sirius looking pained. "Yes, your name is Harry Potter."

"Harry, don't listen to him! He's killed your parents!" he looked at the redhead for a moment, before dismissing him without as much as a glance. "Tell me, why am I here? Why do I remember you, you're… a godfather?" _I hope he's kidding about me being harry, I distinctly remember playing with him just some time ago and then… Shit, voldemort got me… So… I must be in little Harry's body and Lily's gone too, or else Sirius wouldn't look like this, or be here._ "He couldn't have killed them! He wasn't their Secret keeper! It was the Rat, Peter Pettigrew!" 

_I better act like I'm Harry for a few years or something, then change my name to James. Harry James Potter, I'm so glad Lily let me pick my name as his second name. Now to convince the rest. _" Harry, how do you know that? You were so little, so young…"

I tried to face indignance, as if I were a 13 year old, which would probably be my age, venturing the look of the boy on the bed. "Well, I seem to remember Li- err, mum say something about how Peter was the keeper now, and my-s dad say something about Sirius needing to come around once in a while, to not be a stranger." 

"Harry!" a girl's voice said as his head turned to her, a memory of her being a smart girl coming to his mind, the boy on the bed being now named as Ron Weasley, apparently a friend of his, in his unknowing state. It was actually somewhat frightening as he looked in retrospect, seeing that he was both James Potter, as apparently too Harry Potter, who was the only survivor of the Avada Kedavra, well, that's what he recalled anyways. 

"Yes, Hermione?" The name rolled off his tongue with some difficulty, just in time for another familiar face to emerge from a doorway, a wand trained upon Sirius. "Sirius, I saw him."

"Moony." Came out of mine and Sirius's mouths, as we both stared at the other, watching each other for some sign of recognizance. " What did you just say?" Sirius queried. "He's a werewolf, so the name Moonie fit, since it's what I saw on the map." Lupin looked like he had been struck by lightning, but then eased into a bit more of a comfortable position as he walked up to Sirius, hugging him in a manly hug, or that was what they usually called it. 

"Professor Lupin's a werewolf?" Ron said from the bed, his leg looking awfully strained and possible broken. He watched for a moment as lupin walked over him, presumably to cast a few medical spells, but Ron made a warding sign. "Stay away from me, you werewolf." 

"Ron, Professor Lupin has some healing spells under his belt that could help you. I will personally vouch for his skill. Remember professor, when you helped me with that little problem on that test, when I accidentally got bitten by that Kappa?" Lupin didn't catch the reference, since he had made it all up, but a wink was enough to clue him in. "We do have to hurry though, its almost time for the full moon to rise." 

"Don't move a step." A voice I wished I would never hear again spoke, and my eyes went to the door, where his snarkiness himself pulled off the Invisibility cloak. Friend of Lily or no, I didn't like him before, and I never really will probably. "Snape, don't you dare hurt Black! He's not the one that killed my mom and dad. It's Pettigrew you want to catch, not Black or Lupin. Moony, get into another room, we don't want to have you transform with us around." There was a brief silence as I finished, watching Snape give the invisibility cloak that I damn well owned a smallish kick, presumably because of some notion of vengeance that he was acting out on. "Potter, don't you dare presume to order me around because of your father knowing me in school."

"Sir, I would just point out that it is not safe for us to be here with a werewolf in the same room, on a full moon's night." Snape saw the reasoning in that, still pointing his wand at the other two men. 

"Stupefy." A spell hit Snape in the stomach, the man falling into a heap of man within a second, his eyes going all life-less, the stunner having been low-powered, Hermione's wand in her hands clattering to the floor, as she looked at her hand, realizing that she had just stunned a teacher. "I stunned a teacher…" 

The rest of the time was spent with getting the rat into his natural form, and after that had happened, Ron being lifted onto a conjured stretcher, along with Snape and then levitated away by Remus and Sirius, Sirius letting Pettigrew walk in front of him while Remus took the back. 

_I should've known that the moon was up high enough to make him transform._ Went through my mind as I watched Moony transform into his wolf form, seeing Sirius fight against him with all his might, Pettigrew slipping away, the prophecy of Trelawny coming true after all, the look on Hermione's face being one of great problems, as Moony sped away into the distance, Sirius following. In a rash act, I decided to follow them, Hermione looking at me for a moment before staying with the unconscious bodies. I saw Sirius lie there, looking like he had the lights knocked out of him, while I felt a strange sensation come over me, as I watched the lake chill over, my breath going into small clouds, as I realized that there were Dementors all over the place, as I could feel my bad memories pulled to the front, the death of my parents, of Lily and of Harry, though I thought it was my own voice, which it was, but it must've been because I protected Harry in spirit, not because of some other reason. 

I watched as they all came closer, the spell of Patronus summoning flowing from my lips, but I couldn't find a single happy memory, since it was all not me there. I looked to see Sirius lying there, a Dementor about to pull his soul out, until I myself succumbed to the feeling of hopelessness, and fell unconscious, a shard of light being the last thing I saw, until I woke up in the Hospital wing with the news that one of my friends was about to be executed.

It all went like a flash, I could assure anyone of that. Suddenly, we were three hours in the past, looking at the same wall, then the girl did the sensible thing of preventing a hippogryph's death, along with that leading up to the escape of the rat, whose new name shall be, He-Who-Must-Not-Escape.

Unfortunately, I told her a piece of bullshit that I saw myself saving me with a patronus, so that might've been the shard of light I had seen, but still, I watched the dementors, summoning up my happiest memory, of the time harry had been born, or the one that had Lily begging for more, since sex was _always_ a good memory if the wife got something nice in mind. I will miss Lily's special pancake breakfast. No wonder we never had a house-elf… the poor thing would've gone mad with Lily's attitude.

I saved myself at that moment, watching as my patronus, also my Animagus form, raced from my wand, watching as it dispelled all the Dementors away from my other form, seeing Sirius breathe easier now, making me slightly cheerful that I'd saved Sirius with my own power, with my dashing good lucks AND with a lady at my side…

The next thing we did, seeing that Snape had come to pick up Sirius and me, conjuring up the stretcher for Sirius, was to take the hippogryph, after looking into it's eyes for some time, using it to get to Sirius's room and then free the poor bastard from his entrapment. "Just go." I muttered as I helped him seat on Buckbeak, as that was the name of the beast. "I don't know how to thank you."

"I suggest you find yourself a nice bird to occupy time with then, and see how it goes, maybe send me a message every now and then." The innuendo was not lost upon the older man, well, I guess he was, since I was after all just 13 in body, making me the younger one… "Indeed, you should send Harry some correspondence, to let him know you are still alive." Hermione chipped in her 2 galleons, and Sirius shook his head, seeing that the girl either didn't catch up on the innuendo or was still too immature to notice it. "I'll be fine. Not many birds wanna be around a wanted man, you know. Guess I'll have to go now Harry, I'll be sure to send you mail every now and then. Maybe even send you a few pics of some birds I'll see. You're that age now eh?" 

"Sirius, just go, would you. You're still a juvenile man, as far as I'm concerned." The dialogue would seem awkward to anyone, Hermione was even giving me a look of total incomprehension, the entire conversation only being the result of madness of Sirius Black and James Potter. 

As they watched him depart against the full moon, she turned to him. "What did he mean with you being that age, Harry? Is there something special about you being 13 that I don't know of?" I shook my head softly, not wishing to enlighten her to go read a book about hormones and boys going through a puberty and such. "Sometimes, there are things you don't want to know about." 

He left it at that, the rest of the school-year having to go by with Snape being even more in a sour mood after getting no order of Merlin, along with Remus being gone. He didn't get much time to himself, as Hermione and Ron were constantly bugging him with questions, asking him about stuff that he was sure that they could learn themselves, after all, why wouldn't he indulge himself a little bit of fun every now and then, to keep the bad memories at bay?

Sure, they did ask him why he wanted to prank Snape so much, but it wasn't like they bothered to ask him. All that he wanted was to kepe himself from thinking about his wife and child, so brutally riopped away from him because of one man. There was a steel wall around his heart now, as he remembered that fteful night once more, watching him try to keep the Dark lord at bay, only faring death as his fate, then watching in an ethereal form as his dear wife was killed. There was a moment where the killing curse struck Harry, a sucking feeling, and then nothing more, an oblivious feeling, like being born anew.

He still mourned the loss of his wife and child, though he did not show it. His grief would have to wait until he had finished off what remained of Voldemort, along with some small trysts with girls a few years older, since there were some pretty ones around this school year. 

He left that school-year a wiser man, his eyes, green as the emeralds that shone out of his late wife's viewholes, had become slightly colder, as rage coursed through his body now, but that was only when he was actively thinking about Voldemort, the War, or even of the happy times. Mostly, he acted the thirteen-year old he should have been, had he not come into these feelings. He wondered whether he would be able to pose like this for the next year, as he as Harry had not been that similar to his normal behavior, while the twins usually seemed to be more like him, in the art of snape-pranking at least. He wondered whether they would look up to him if he mentioned that James Potter had been the one named Prongs…, but ruled against it. Nobody should know that he was James Potter, Nobody! If Dumbledore discovered it, he would use him, because with a mature mind, he could do anything, even if the body was young. Still, the memories within him continued to haunt him, his little boy Harry being the most on his mind.

And so, the third year of Harry Potter drew to a close, his true identity regained as James Potter. That day, James Potter vowed that he would do anything to stop Voldemort, Dark Arts or no, but to have fun too, pranking people with the fury of Prongs. No longer would they be restricted again, as he was Prongs, the Marauder without fear. He looked at the station of London coming closer, as he prepared himself to meet with the Dursley's again…

This time, things would be different between him and Petunia… much different.

* * *

James Potter is hiding secrets about Petunia! In the next chapter, you will get to know just what James knows about Petunia that she would take great lengths to keep a secret from her husband as well as her son….

Reviews would be very much liked, as I am planning to write another chapter for it whenever I feel like this is well-received. 10 reviews within a day should do the trick, right people?

Please review, since it would help me write.

Suggestions for official pairings are also wanted. James, while grieving, knows that he would eventually have to marry again, and LILY IS DEAD here, with no means of revival.

Also, he does not see the need to date anyone below the age of 15, so that excludes Ginny. 

Excluding old women like McGonagall, it's free game people…

Small list of available women...

Nymph. T., Alicia S, Angelina J, Daphne G, Fleur D, Katie B,�Cho C...

many more actually, but i got to quit now, so it's kind of late here...

Small statement: Dialogue is a bit awkward between James and Sirius because James is still in a shocked state, realizing that he's within his son's body...

Impress me, and I will impress you


	2. Petunia’s dirty laundry and Deathly

**Potter**

Disclaimer: i don't own this. Look at the lower part for more specific info.

* * *

**Petunia's dirty laundry and Deathly business**

* * *

As he sat in his room at privet Drive number four, James wondered about what to do now. With the current restriction on magic already on his head, there'd be little he could do on magical stuff and much more he could've done on the theory, but still, he was the man he had been before this accident of fate. There was a second where he absently wondered whether Petunia would make him do the garden again.

He looked at his hands, seeing that they were still the same size as before. He had hoped of course for some sort of magical sign that his body was changing, his growth spurt should have occurred by now, or it might just be that this body is not functioning all that well. 

"Boy, get down here now!" the harsh barking of the man who apparently was Petunia's current husband made him return to reality, thinking about stuff that went on within his body not being terribly productive for him. He went downstairs, trying to act as normal as ever, well, as normal as he could be, given that he was still adjusting to having all these memories of his other life, along with the memories of this body, giving him an awkward pose if not all.

"Work with your aunt to clean the dishes boy, and don't you dare obstruct her path, or it'll be the same like last year." James grimaced, knowing that the locks on his door were still there. There was a tense silence as Vernon left, James slowly taking his place at Petunia's side, waiting still he heard the television blaring in the other room before he dared to ask the question that was burning on his lips. "What ever did happen to Anthony Green?"

A dish clattered to the floor as she twisted her head towards him, giving him a very abnormal look, one that was usually reserved for things that made her skeptic. "Where did you hear that name?" she hissed out, James looking at her with interest visible on his face, as she picked up the dish and then placed it upon the cleaning rack, before turning to him, looking at him with her eyes boring straight into him, a rather abrupt change from the strict aunt, as he noticed that she was shaking slightly, maybe out of fear or some other emotion.

"He was that man that you took to James and Lily's engagement party, was he not?" there was a silence as she nodded. "Yes, that was the one time I didn't go with Vernon, but how do you know of it? You weren't even born yet."

"Also, being inside this house for quite some time has made me quite aware that you're still seeing him, pretending to go out 'shopping', I believe is your normal excuse, isn't it Petunia?" she gave him a dirty look, one that made him grin, knowing he had the advantage over her. "Why don't you start treating me as if I were James Potter? You would've had nothing to do with him if he hadn't married your sister, right?" "Harry, why do you know these things?" he sighed, threading his hands through his hair. "The pictures. I have a picture-book of my mum and dad, and you're in it too, dancing with that man you meet every now and then." 

There wasn't much color left on her face as she seemed to regain her wits. "But how?" "I simply overheard some of your phone calls in the cupboard." She nodded numbly as she knew that Harry would have overheard her talking, since it was so easy to forget the little kid in the cupboard.

"What do you want me to do for your silence?" the words were like music to his ears, despite not really wanting to take advantage of it, he nevertheless took that chance with both arms. "Treat me like you treat Dudley for once. I'm your nephew, not some kid that merely lives with you and is expected to do housework around the house. For instance, let Dudley do some of the housework for once, it'd be good for his muscles." 

The rest of the dishwashing went without noticeable difficulty, Petunia eventually managing a small smile, apparently glad that she had bought Harry's silence on the matter of the extramarital relationship she had pursued. James himself wasn't too pleased with himself, as he should've milked it for all that it would have been worth, but still, he wasn't too bad a person not to give her some breathing space. There was a moment when one had to stop, and he had seen that moment. This was merely one thing that would make the 'relationship' between them a bit less strained.

Of course, when Vernon would find out, there'd be hell to pay for her. Both she as well as he knew it, so he didn't even comment on that. The sounds of the television were coming from the living room, some action show being on it and actually managing to rouse his attention. From what he was gathering, there was a hero about to save a princess or lady from a dragon, but the dragon was armored with plate, while the hero used a big machine gun to try and kill it. It was complete nonsense, but it reminded him somewhat of his youth, of the tales of the Three Brothers and other ones.

There was a bag of crisps on the table, making him feel a pang of hunger, as he went to get one, the strange muggle food being quite tasty as he chewed on it, the feeling of the salty taste being quite a different one then most of the dishes of the Hogwarts Kitchen. He still remembered how they used to sneak inside and ask for the strangest dishes, only to see the house-elves skittering around trying to make them with the ingredients available.

"Hey, freak! Don't touch my crisps." A meaty fist hit him in the side, making a jolt of pain go through his body as he was pushed away a few paces, taking a careful distance to assess the danger. There was Dudley looking at him, one meaty hand holding a few crisps, which went into a black hole, which closed and small sprinkles of crisp went out of the mouth as it took breath, the oily texture of the skin being a perfect statement of obesity.

There were no more things for him to do at the present timeas he looked at the fat monstrosity on the chair, sighing to himself as he trudgedup the stairs.

* * *

The next day brought a letter from the Weasleys, James absently remembering that Arthur and Molly used to be Order members in their time, and wondered if they still were, or at least were still like before, not really having much contact with them during the entire Order, going into hiding moments after the joining of the Order, just enough to get one picture taken.

The day of their arrival was marked with the 20th day of Dudley's diet. There were some changes in the obese boy that were already apparent by the time that James got out of bed, the look of pure hunger on the boys face being a blessing to see. He didn't really like the fat kid, he was just too much like Vernon in that aspect, Vernon even going as far as to scoff at the diet that the school had visited upon Dudley. 

There was a moment of peace as he looked through the paper for anything interesting, something about a minor gas leak being on the front page, with the metro being blocked for the better part of a day being there, as the sound of grunts of pain came from behind the metal grate in front of the chimney, the voices beign clearly those of Ron and the twins. 

_They tried to floo here…_ went through his head, Vernon already thundering at him for what the voices were, until a loud bang resounded and the grate went flying through the room, Petunia fainting as loads of dust came throughout the entire room, dirtying it in her mind enough to need to clean it entirely again. She looked at the ceiling as she merely lay there, unconsciously as Arthur Weasley stepped to the fore. " Hello there Harry, fancy seeing you there. There was a big grate in front of the exit, so I blew it away without a second thought. Fred, George, don't even think of… Oh dear." 

Fred had let a bag full of brightly colored sweets fall onto the floor, where they scattered, George as well as Fred picking them up without missing a beat, James spotting one of the sweets being pocketed by Dudley, and wondered what trick the twins had been up to, since even they as Marauders hadn't been as bad as those two, going as far as to send a toilet to someone in their Sixth year, but still, that was the only thing they ever did to spite someone.

The rest of the day went on without a hitch, save for Dudley's tongue getting large enough to support his bulk, and Weasley's attempts to get the boy and his mother to calm down slightly, while keeping Vernon at bay. James sure remembered that scolding of Fred and George, as Molly rounded on them like an angry pit-bull. The verbal flogging left him somewhat speechless, as the small woman dug into them with cutting words, making him be eerily reminded of his mother at 13, when she found out that he had been less then honest about his detention times.

* * *

The rest of the week went well, as the Weasleys, including all the other members of the family, tried to make it a nice week for them all, not many fights, save some with Ginny, whose reason for fighting was a stolen hairbrush along with some pictures of James. It was never a dull day in this house, and James briefly wondered whether he should just keep his identity a secret for most of his time on earth, or merely tell them straight away. He could offer other insights into the war, Dumbledore be damned, truth to be told., but still, there was a small amount of nagging doubt within his mind, as he heard that the world cup was going to be held, a detail which he had overlooked in the letter, though he hadn't really had the time to look it over. "So, when do we have to go?"

"Oh, very early in the morning. We'll be pitching a tent on the grounds and then we'll be off to see Ireland-Bulgaria, so it'll be about two days till we're back Harry." The older man made him think about his role as Harry Potter, the role that was expected of him and the one that he would play, it being radically different in his mind how the outcome of it all, prophecy included, would be. There was a moment of solace for him in sleep, as no dreams of Harry and Lily dying plagued him, till he was shaken awake by Charlie, who told him that they were all getting ready to leave soon, and that he best hurry up or else they'd leave him behind. Frankly, he got the idea that it was all a joke, so he lazily began to dress himself.

"Up already Harry? I'm sure I told Charlie to wake you in maybe 10 more minutes, but it seems he's gone ahead and woke you up. Ronald's still asleep, I take it?" he nodded, looking at the Weasley matron's cooking, feeling a small pang of hunger go through his stomach, her hands pulling out a plate and filling it with food, placing it in front of him. "Eat up Harry you look like you're starving already, so thin…" there was a moment where he decided that he would eat it all, just to prove her wrong, and that he was not skinny, but merely a bit underfed by his jailors… err, relatives. He looked at the woman as he had finished his plate, about to say something, till Charlie entered with a smug grin on his face. "They're all awake mum. Hey Harry, been served already, I see. Mum, did you have to feed him? The little bugger looks like he'll die with so much food. Can't you see that he's like a Blacksnout? He doesn't need much food, only some water and occasionally a few birds." There was a slightly teasing tone in his voice, as Molly shook her head. "It's no concern of you how Harry eats, dear. He just needs to eat a bit more, or else he'll stay skinny forever. "

"Hey, I do want to have an opinion myself, ya know." He muttered, as he looked at the two Weasley's, who stared at him as if he were some strange creature that they had just discovered. There was a moment for him to look at the two and then shrug his shoulders. "It tasted wonderfully, Miss Weasley." 

"Thank you dear. Don't hesitate to ask if you want more, you look so awfully thin." _She's going on about me being thin. I need to work out a little, or else I'm never going to find some ass… Wait, I'm loyal to lily, she wouldn't want me to get a girlfriend so soon after… oh wait, if she were up there in heaven, I'm sure she'd want me to live the good life. She'd have wanted me to get someone to share my grief and fun experiences with, have sex with and just be happy with, till we all meet back up there again._ The thought wasn't even all that wrong in his mind.

The time before the match started was used to fetch water by the kids, James looking around for any hot women that he saw, spotting a pair of witches from Salem who were looking pretty hot and nice on the eyes, but didn't approach them yet, merely keeping his eye on those two, as they chatted about brooms.

The match was exciting, as he looked it through, the entire time listening to Bagman's comments, while thinking that there would be someone better to present it all to them then Bagman, though the man's sporting presence was not something easy to dismiss. There was a certain air around him nonetheless, that made him quite irritable, the way in which he moved seemingly shady, and James had no idea why, but this man was something else.

The night went absolutely _splendid._ The moment that the Dark Mark appeared on the sky was the moment that the Death Eaters all attacked, and it was such a spectacle that James almost forgot about the restriction of using magic, though he figured that if it were in self-defense, it'd be okay. He scanned the crowd of people fighting against the Death Eaters, running away further in a strategic retreat, going into the forest, where the sounds of frightened people could be heard, along with a dozen or so pops. Before he really had any idea what happened, Death Eaters swarmed in front of him, his natural reflexes throwing him back against the ground, going unnoticed just because he had opted to wear black pajama's.

There wasn't much to do but watch as spells flew between the Death Eaters and a group of students from another magical school, all looking to be around 17 or 18, a few of them falling to the ground, dead, from the Avada Kedavra, James shaking his head softly as he made out a fierce young woman who fought with a ferocity, being so focused on her that the shout to capture her alive almost went over his head. There was a morbid fascination within his eyes as he watched as the female was stunned, his body moving into action moments later, a few stunners hailing down on the Death Eaters, a scream coming from the girl, one that seemed French, so he supposed that they had at least gotten her clothes off, no matter the manner of execution.

A bludgeoning curse was sent at him, making him roll away, a Death Eater shouting something about taking the bitch down for some time, James throwing a bludgeoning curse to the Death Eater closest to him falling to the ground with at least a broken leg. A branch he levitated, banishing it towards the death eaters, a squishing sound being heard, James not caring as he transformed a pebble on the ground into a leopard, ordering it to attack them. 

Spells were trying to hit him, as he ducked behind a tree, hearing the bark being blasted off by spells, none which seemed to be good. Soon enough, he dared to look behind the tree, only to find that the girl was still lying there, the Death eaters having popped away, not willing to risk anymore problems by engaging him in combat. The leopard had turned back into a pebble, the body of the Death eater still on the ground.

He walked carefully towards the girl, giving her a quick once-over and seeing that most of her night clothing had been pretty much destroyed, casting a glance at the body of the Death Eater, the branch he had banished at the Death Eater having pierced straight through the eye. "Do you speak English? "

He asked her that two times, before a softly muttered yes was given. Pulling the cloak off the Death Eater's body, he handed it to her. "Make sure you get out of here, you shouldn't be seen."

"'O are you?" the voice was soft and unsteady, her mind possibly reeling from the things that had happened. "James." He said, not wishing to say more. "Zhank you, James, for chasing zhose bad men away. I svear to repay you someday, i vil giv you zhis oath. I, Fleur Delacour, svear upon my magic to repay you in any way possible." 

Without waiting for more from her, he grabbed her by the wrist and hoisted her up, noticing that there would be some bruising in some areas, but other than that, he saw nothing but flawless skin, along with a strange mental pull towards here. "Excuse me, but do you have Veela blood in you?" 

"Yes, I am quarter Veela." Came the reply from her, the English which she spoke being very cobbled together, like she didn't really want to speak English in the first place, which would be understandable, since she was French after all. "Just go back to your parents or classmates, I'll be getting away from the scene, wouldn't want any ofusto get implicated." 

And so he left her, feeling a bit guilty for doing that, since she clearly did need help, but he would not be able to give it, since it would hit the front page if he had rescued her as Harry Potter. Fame was useful sometimes, but mostly, it was a bother. Especially with that oath she had said just a few moments ago. He didn't need this, he needed some time without any excitement happening….

He met up with Arthur again and told them that he had managed to save someone from the Death Eaters, and if there'd be some action about it. "I don't think you will, the ministry probably will overlook it, since it was a crisis situation and all that. Still, be more prudent next time."

James sighed deeply as he looked at the assorted Weasleys, who all were looking at the other, then at him. "I think that we should all go back to the Burrow now, we've let Molly worry too much about us, wouldn't want her to think that she'd seen us off to our doom. There's bound to be some portkeys out there that will take us back."

And so, the Quidditch world cup ended, not with a bang, but with a riot...

* * *

Alright, a new chapter for you to look over. I hope it is to your liking. Madame Delacour has been introduced and sworn an oath, what will James do? Next time, it's back to Hogwarts with James, where he will allow his eyes to roam over the potential females, confident that Lily would want him to move on….

Also, to those who criticize me for writing this, and who told me to put it in better perspective… It's me that's writing this, not you. You don't have to criticize me for writing just a bit awkward…

Also, that tip about a story which is similar to this in plot… I thought up this plot with a little help from my family, who inspires me from time to time. Also, it didn't help that I was looking through my chapters of Genesis to Exodus, trying to spot some faults and got to the crazy idea that James would go absolutely nuts if he became 14 again…

he's kind of nuts, but in a good way...

like Mr. T. in a tank...

possibly...

Next chapter will thusly deal with James going back to Hogwarts, the revelation that the competition is still out there in his year, surprisingly no Quidditch and... a prank


	3. Welcome Feasts and grave announcements

**Potter**

Disclaimer: I don't own this except for my sarcastic comments. I've been out of writing HP for a while, so I am somewhat rusty… excuse me for that. Also, in the last chapter, I wanted to skip it a bit to make it easier for me to wrap it up, since it's not really that interesting for me to write about. Also, James doesn't think the bullying of Snape was bad, chiefly because Snape fights like a lawyer.

**

* * *

**

Welcome Feasts and grave announcements

* * *

There was some commotion as he entered the train, his eyes focused on the walkway, there being students chatting with each other, his trunk being in his hand, and he wondered where he would need to sit. Ron and Hermione had gone ahead, saying that they'd be getting him a seat too, but since he did have to go to the loo, he didn't have a clue where exactly they had gone to. The look that he got from one of the Slytherin prefects actually reminded him of one of the prefects in his own school days, one Theremy Jenias, a pureblooded student from East Europe, never much of a cheerful person, but still a stickler for the rules.

The sole reason why he did act like before was not to throw people in disarray. It really was some ingenious plotting on his part, which almost made him ashamed to be in Gryffindor, though his heart really belonged here, since this was the house that he had picked before, Slytherin being a virtual death trap for him, due to the potter family's sentiments with the Light, though he supposed that the statement Voldemort had made in his second first year was correct. There were no light or darkness, there was only power, with those too weak to seek it being cast aside. Voldemort was a man who evoked feelings of heated rage within his chest, a dark look going over his face, as someone tapped him onto the shoulder, him turning around moments later to look at Hermione, whose face showed some slight amusement at having him caught brooding. "Come on, we've found us a suitable compartment." He followed her slowly, dragging his trunk with him out of principle, a small smile playing on his lips as he looked at her departing back, watching for anyone about to trip him, the behavior ingrained into him because of the years of bullying he had experienced before.

"So, mate, what did you think of the match?" James sighed deeply, as Hermione mimicked the behavior. "Seriously Ron, haven't you discussed it enough with Harry yet?" James raised an eyebrow at that statement. He liked Quidditch, really liked it, but still, going on and on about one match which had been asked of him nearly a thousand times was enough to make even one with patience such as his exasperated. "Well, I did like the actions of Lynch, but I can't say for real if it would be better that Ireland won. After all, it's just a game, right?"

"But it's more than a game, it was the game of the century!" James rubbed his brow for a moment, sighing deeply. He hadn't been too fanatic about Quidditch, despite being head Chaser for Gryffindor in his time. He wondered about Quidditch as it now stood, knowing that he was a pretty good Chaser, but played the Seeker spot, which should be a possibility for expansion, really. He had been playing as a Chaser for most of his school career, a trophy for him as a Seeker still standing in that dingy hall of trophies, the one time he had actively been a Seeker had already netted him some fame, due to the Wronski feint he had pulled off at last notice, letting the Slytherin Seeker crash into the ground without broken parts, though seriously knocked up.

As they arrived at the school, James took the time to dress himself, taking note of his skinny body and vowing to train himself up a little bit, since in this world, appearance was pretty much everything to the Purebloods, of which he was one, technically. Of course, he'd still be seen as Harry Potter, because of the blood that ran through his veins, that was a mix of Lily's and his, but in the end, it did not bother him as much as he thought it would.

Snape, on the other hand, would bother him quite a bit. Going about it in Marauder flair would immediately point to him, and he was sure that he never really did too much harm to the man. Dislike of him or not, he knew that the man still held a soft spot for Lily, so if he managed to play it right, along with treating Slytherin students a bit better, maybe even interacting with them on a nicer level would make the man a bit less bitter.

And so, with all those good thoughts in his mind, he donned his robe, hoping that this year would be the year for him. He stepped out of the train, watching most other students do so, coming face to face with a beard. "Ello Harry, how are ya?'

"Fine, Hagrid." He muttered to the half-giant, glad to see his hairy face once more. "It's good to be back at Hogwarts. I've missed this place." He really did. The Dursleys had made it a bore, and it felt good to be back at the wizarding place he had grown to like during his school days. He watched the spires with a fascination he never had showed before, and seated himself in a carriage without really checking who the occupants were, to his minor irritance, a pair of Slytherin females, who cast him deplorable looks. "Oh, it's Potter. Come Daphne, let's find another carriage, it'd be unsoiled of the great lion's presence."

"How snarky. Even Snape would be better at such a comment. He'd probably go like 'Potter, how dare you defile this carriage with your unholy taint and soil MY students. You're just like James, an irritating little spoiled brat.' " James was actually a bit creeped out by his own words, to see that he had managed to capture the snarkiness of the dark bat of potions was something quite unusual for James Potter, prankster extraordinaire.

If he had looked at the Slytherin girls at the moment, he would've seen looks of awe and fear pass over their face at the near perfect rendition of their Head of House's voice, along with the palpable aura of snarkiness that just oozed off James at that moment, a faint outline of the bat-potion-man's face overlaid over James's face being enough to scare the creeps out of them. There was a silence as the two girls froze, James looking up to see that they had literally locked into place, while staring at him with their eyes wide open in fear, a flush around their cheeks. He blinked dumbly for a moment. "Are you okay?"

"Scary…" was all that one of the girls could utter, her companion still in a daze at the nearly perfect Snape rendition. James didn't get it, why had they frozen up? He wondered to himself that it might just be the Snape-speech that he had used, the man always doing the same back when they were still in the same year, so it was kind of easy to do, since he'd had to listen to it for almost 10 years.

"What's scary?" he asked, looking to see that the other girl had regained her wits. "How did you do that?" she asked, making him scratch the back of his head slightly. "What? Talk like Snivelly?" another freezing up occurred, the two Slytherin girls looking at him with open-mouthed awe, amazed that he would dare to mock the immortal bat of potion-making.

"You just insulted Professor Snape." Daphne said, looking at Potter with a new look. If he could insult the potions master without being fearful of his response, especially since there were students of his house in the same carriage. James did not seem to mind it in the least, giving her a somewhat mellow stare, like he were high on something. "And?" came the answer from James, who saw a challenge within those words, although it was not intended as one.

"You've got balls Potter, I'll give you that." The as of yet unnamed compatriot of the girl named Daphne spoke up and James cocked his head to the side. "Well, I am a man after all." He stated, just for the record, but it had the effect of making the girls giggle, Daphne adding her own comment to it "Well, not much to see there. You're scrawny and bony, and we don't like that in our boys."

"Oh, why don't you just piss off and cry over your Malfoy shrine, you little snake-girl." He muttered, fixing his attention upon the window, where the view of Hogsmeade was currently displayed. He completely missed the slightly stunned reaction of the girl, and the jab in the side that her companion gave her. "Hey, you've got no right to say that Potter. You're the one with fan clubs in your own house, so why don't you go and see their Harry Potter shrine? It'd be a good spending of your time." James did not deign a reply to the girl, so he just kept on staring out of the window. "Potter, didn't you hear me, I said-" "I heard you, I just didn't reply." Came the answer from James, who turned to face the girls, looking at them with a semi-bored look. "So, I have fanclubs in my own house… who cares about some prepubescent girls trying to collect private things from me? I'm just a normal person, so who'd ever want to collect my underwear or something. In seventh year, they'll have cooled off a little and of course, there'll be die-hard fans, but I don't let it all go to my head."

"Potter, who are you and what have you done to the real Potter?" James sent her a glare as he got the message, this behavior was a bit out of character for him, but he neither cared enough for it. "What I mean is that I won't be swallowed by fame, little girl. I don't give a flying hippogriff about rules, but know this. If you cross me, you'll pay, I swear it." With the patented glare of the Potter family, he looked to the window again, seeing the gates of Hogwarts come by, feeling a bit angry at himself for that outburst against the Slytherins, albeit he felt that it was somehow justified. He should have mood swings as a 14 year old, right?

"Potter." He looked at the girl, Daphne her name apparently was, and inclined his head. "Yes?" the girl seemed to fix him in place with a glare. "You seem to be different this year, and I want to make you an offer you shouldn't refuse." "And that is?" he said, being awfully reminded of that gangster film called the Godfather. "Be friendly to us Slytherins and we won't bother you. I'll even spread the word not to bother you, but the Maloy-supporters will still harass you." He frowned. _Malfoy supporters? Since when did the Slytherin house split into Death Eaters and non-Death Eaters? Oh well, I guess it'd be alright to be at least somewhat cordial to the Slytherins, no matter that they've tried to harass me at every moment._ "Well, for the time being, I'll accept. But excuse me if I act like I dislike you, because it would be rather… improper, for a lion like me, to like Slytherins."

The agreement was enough, and Daphne extended her hand, his hand taking hers. "My name is Daphne Greengrass, and the fine young lady next to me is Tracy Davis." "Harry James Potter, my ladies." The small bow he did while seated made both girls giggle, and he knew that he still got his boyish charm. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

As they exited the carriage, he spotted Ron and Hermione exiting the carriage behind them, a small smile making its way to his face, as he helped the girls out of the carriage. "I must depart now, to see my friends again. I wish you both a good evening."

Hermione was the first to spot him. "Harry! Where have you been? We've looked all over, but we couldn't find you." He sighed slightly. "Hermione, I've just been in another carriage, alright? I've been with 2 Slytherins, and actually had a decent conversation with them." She stared at him with her mouth falling open only slightly and he wondered whether she'd be cross with him, but that didn't matter much to him at the present time, since it would be an acceptable loss of this conversation. "With Slytherins? Did they hurt you?" he shook his head, looking her over once and then giving Ron the once-over. "You've been in a fight with someone?" she shook her head, giving Ron an angry look which made him cringe slightly. "Mister Quidditch over there accidentally fell on top of me."

"It was an accident!" the one named Mr. Quidditch said, James giving a sigh as his only physical reaction, while being internally mortified at the behavior of his 'friends'. Of course, he could claim that he was older than them on the mental aspect, and that argument held up, of course, but still. "Come on, let's just go inside." The words tumbled from his lips, as they were normal for him, who resolved some conflicts between the other two members of the Golden Trio. They both looked at him with a worried look in their eyes, which was not something he'd ever really noticed before and without a word, followed him inside.

The jabs of a certain blonde didn't even phase him at this moment, as he had been subject to curses the moment he entered, from having a venomous tentacula placed into his bed, which had made his back become swollen with purplish wounds for a few weeks. Of course, the retribution had been swift…

As he seated himself, he kept an eye on the Slytherin table, watching Daphne talk to one of the younger girls from that house, who relayed something to the person sitting besides her, who glanced up at him, seeing him looking at them, looking down at the plate immediately. He knew that this must be what they've talked about, letting the other members of their 'faction' know that he might be considered an ally of sorts.

Funnily, in his own years at Hogwarts, James had never noticed this factionalism, only seeing them as a whole. Maybe this new perspective on things would finally make him see it from a different side, that not all Slytherins were Death-Eater Wannabee's. there were some things that he didn't really want to know right now, but all was in favor of food at the moment.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, students. A few announcements before we'll all off to have our bellies filled and our hearts warmed by eachother's presence. First of all, there will be no Quidditch this year, due to circumstances I will go ab-" "WHAT!" the Weasley twins spoke up before Dumbledore could continue, James's mouth going slack as he looked at the old man, who had said that this year was going to be a Quidditch-less year. He had some slick moves to show off now, and now he wouldn't be allowed to show them. Dumbledore better offer a good alternative, or else he'd be facing a prank war the likes that hadn't been seen for 18 years.

"The reason for that, Misters Weasley, is that this school will be hosting the Tri-Wizard tournament this year, under supervision of the department of magical sport and recreation." The astonished cries of students could be heard, James feeling slightly numb, as he had heard about this tournament, which had been banned a few ages ago.

"Awesome." He thought one of the Weasley twins said, looking at the Headmaster with reverence, sadly it making James feel sick to his stomach, even as the food appeared. The tournament had some lethal accidents, which was why he had the sinking feeling that it was all a set-up for him to be subjected to. Of course, there'd be some difficulty with the fact that he apparently was too young to enter, but the supporters of Voldemort lurked everywhere, so it would only be a matter of time before they bewitched the item that was supposed to give the names of the Champions of the schools that contended. The feeling of dread that came over him made him eat sparsely, watching the Weasley twins speak about joining that tournament to get some cash.

"People died in the tournament, Fred, George." Came the words from the bookworm of Gryffindor, James belatedly realizing that she would've read about it in Hogwarts: a History. Still, he wondered how this would all factor in with his year, and if he should take precautions against 'accidents'.

Maybe Moody's lessons about being careful were well-founded in this instance, he wondered as he ate slowly, the door banging open to show an old grizzled man, James's eyes widening noticeably as he saw the scarred visage of the man who had been in the Order with them. Of course, it might merely be someone else, but the thunk of the wooden leg made it noticeable that it was Moody, the same Alastor Moody who had been with them for the time they had spent with the Order.

"Dumbledore, nice to see you." The same tone of paranoia was present with the voice of the man, making him remember the voice of the man clearly now, the tone being the exact same as before missions, that constant hint of anxiety, to expect danger around every corner without fail. That paranoia had helped them out tremendously, with Moody being one of the most careful members of the order, always giving the Death Eaters back 20 times the things they had done, often leading to death or worse, an existence of pain. Needless to say, Dumbledore didn't often agree with the methods that Moody used, still it was something of note.

Paranoia was now definitively needed, since Moody had come to teach. "Damn, with Moody as our teacher, how the hell are we going to learn anything else then defense?" he said to Ron, who merely looked at him with an uncomprehending look, not understanding the sentence, though James meant to say that Moody would probably make them all do a very hard course of Defense, the ex-Auror being very strict, even to Auror trainees.

He winced as he remembered a training session, the bruises not going away after some medicinal cream from the resident Healer, the feeling of irritance as he walked being enough to drive him almost mad. Of course, the old man commented upon him being a weakling, the feeling of pain that lanced through his body at times being unbearable to a normal, healthy young father, Harry having been born three weeks before that session, Moody impressing the importance of dueling upon the two of them…

Still, he let his eyes wander through the room, coming to rest upon the females of Hogwarts, and liking what he saw. Of course, he had already done so, but why stop when there were more people that might just have been overlooked before? Still, he was looking for girls around the 16-17 bracket, since they'd have the maturity to see him for what he was, and not being blinded by his fame, like the rest of his age seemed to be, sans Slytherins of course.

James wouldn't know it yet, but with a sense of paranoia, he'd have been much better off then looking at the girls that might just be available to him, not even going over the fact that he was still a bit too young-looking for the girls to take notice of him. It'd just take time…

* * *

Alrighty boys and femmes, I just want to state that I'll be going for a mature approach, and have him interact with people in a bit of a mix between adolescent and 21-year old prankster. Of course, there'll still be the suave and cool young man that you all should know as Sirius Black to think about, but that'll be solved with an appearance in a later chapter… next thing up… Potions… Snape VS Potter, who'll win...


End file.
